


Of burnt pancakes

by fujoshikoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: “I… I… I’m…” MC stuttered as she tried to explain the situation to Saeyoung. She was trying to cook breakfast for Saeyoung and Saeran who stayed up all night for their job when she saw the robot-cat nearing her newly bought coffee table so before it got there she rushed to it and led it somewhere deeper into the house and put it on cleaning mode. When she was walking back though, she smelled something burning and immediately went to the kitchen where she quickly turned off the stove and transferred it to a plate.





	

“I… I… I’m…” MC stuttered as she tried to explain the situation to Saeyoung. She was trying to cook breakfast for Saeyoung and Saeran who stayed up all night for their job when she saw the robot-cat nearing her newly bought coffee table so before it got there she rushed to it and led it somewhere deeper into the house and put it on cleaning mode. When she was walking back though, she smelled something burning and immediately went to the kitchen where she quickly turned off the stove and transferred it to a plate.

Saeran was the one looking at the CCTV cameras though as Saeyoung told him to check the security system of their house when he saw smoke from the kitchen. When he informed Saeyoung, they immediately went down to check where they were both stupefied to find MC crying and shaking as she literally scraped the burnt pancake off the frying pan. When MC noticed the boys she dropped the pan and dropped to her knees as if all her energy gave way as she cried and said, “I… I’m … I’m sorry… I was trying to cook break – breakfast but… the … the cat…”

MC was a mess – she knew that, she also knows that these guys are unlike someone she knew but she couldn’t help but repeat her apologies over and over as she tried to stand up and repeated, ‘just in case… just in case’ in her head.

Saeyoung’s heart cried out in relief when he saw MC transferring the burnt pancakes to a plate – he initially thought of the possibility of MC getting seriously hurt but as he sighed in relief, he heard Saeran whisper, “She’s crying” so the two walked towards MC but when they were noticed, they saw her drop to the ground as she muttered an apology after an apology and it broke Saeyoung’s heart as he went closer as MC tried to stand up as he tried to reach out to her and asked, “MC? What’s wrong? What happened?” but before he was able to hold her cheek, he saw her flinch as she stepped back a little and bowed again as she said, “I’m – I’m really sorry… please…. Please don’t … hurt me” she whispered the last words to herself but the twins heard it like she was on loudspeaker as Saeran started getting angry as he turned to Saeyoung as he said harshly, “Saeyoung?! I’ll leave this to you” and they nodded to each other as if reaching an agreement that they’re both a call away for anything.

When they were left alone, MC timidly tried to straighten up as he looked behind Saeyoung as she muttered to herself, “I’ve… I’ve managed to anger Saeran… he’ll… he’ll hurt me now” which made Saeyoung’s ear perk up as he asked, “I’m sorry… MC… what are you saying? Saeran? Hurt you?” as he laughed a little to emphasize as he added, “My brother treats you as god-incarnate… all he needed was a shrine and – ” his words were cut off when he looked at MC and noticed her looking at her fearfully and confusedly so he turned instead to the root cause of the problem… the burnt pancakes.

Saeyoung only touched the plate and he saw MC flinching away from the corner of his eye and that’s when it clicked to him, ‘Someone used to hurt her’ he thought as his anger started to boil but he tried hard to keep calm just in case MC notices and misunderstands as he thought about Saeran as he spoke in his mind and said, ‘Maybe he already noticed?’ as it dawned on him again as he said, ‘so that’s why he left’ and sighed outwardly as he looked over at MC as he took a pancake and ate it in whole in front of MC and when he finished he looked directly at MC and said, “That taste awful” which made MC tear up again as she’s now waiting for the inevitable as she saw Saeyoung walking towards her and she’s just preparing for the worst and bracing herself when she suddenly felt Saeyoung’s strong arms wrap around her as he inhaled her scent and burrowed his head deeper into her nape as he spoke kindly as he said, “but that’s not enough for you to feel awful about it” he didn’t know when he started to cry as he embraced her tighter as he said, “MC? What were you thinking? Did you really me or Saeran would hurt you?”

MC stiffened from his embraced but she slowly calmed down enough to stop shaking as she still stuttering as she asked, “You – you won’t?” and this time, it was Saeyoung who started shaking as he sobbed and soaked MC’s shirt as he said, “No. Never. Not even if you manage to burn the whole apartment down… not even when you’ve burnt documents that could save the world – it can be damned for all I care…” and rambled on and on as it was MC’s turn to calm him down and hugged him back as she made small circles at the small of his back until they were both calm enough as Saeyoung broke away first as he laughingly said, “Well… you see what you made me do… God Seven Defender of Justice turned into Sappy God Seven Defender of Justice” which made MC laugh as well as Seven led her to their room as he said, “you know what, I’m cancelling work today… because today is get to know your girlfriend day” but before they reached their room, they noticed Saeran blocking the door with anger in his eyes as he gave one look over at the couple he snorted as he looked directly at Saeyoung as he said, “I ordered take-out” and when Saeyoung nodded, Saeran turned and stomped away towards his room as he stopped as he turned around and called from his shoulder to look at MC as he said, “MC! Tell me later too alright?” and when MC smiled, he smiled too and went into his room.

For the entire morning Saeyoung listened to MC talk about her family and by lunch, Saeran was informed too and when he finished listening he ran all the way to a convenience store and brought cans and cans of different flavored ice cream as he huffily told her, “Ice – Ice cream… Ice cream helped… me” and that’s all they did. Eat ice cream for the whole afternoon, talk about their families, their past, played video games together and they both made MC swore that she won’t go back to her parents’ house until she agreed under the condition that they would see them one last time to say goodbye and at least introduce Saeyoung to them. Later, they went to Jumin’s apartment and called in all of the RFA members to throw a party there which angered Jumin at first but when he saw the smiling face of the two tomatoes and MC as they made fun of an allergic Zen, he thought against it and eventually found himself enjoying the party as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
